


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Drive”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: In which Parker recalls the adventure that is teaching a Tracy how to drive… Alan’s little intro in the world of wheeled transport (excluding those fancy pods they constructed inside Thunderbird 2’s belly) had been the icing on the cake for his driving instructor side career, but it certainly wasn’t the only memorable chapter.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Drive”

**Author's Note:**

> In which Parker recalls the adventure that is teaching a Tracy how to drive… Alan’s little intro in the world of wheeled transport (excluding those fancy pods they constructed inside Thunderbird 2’s belly) had been the icing on the cake for his driving instructor side career, but it certainly wasn’t the only memorable chapter.

**Scott ******

****He hadn’t been this excited since his first solo flight. Scott wanted to show Parker and Lady Penelope – and by extension, his father, grandmother, and brothers – that no challenge is too big for him. He could feel the engine’s vibrations all around him, entering his body through the clenched fingers around the wheel.** **

****He revved the engine, ready to unleash the beast. It went from a low hum to a terrifying screech. But something was off… Why were they still stationary?** **

****“Uhm, Master Scott? I’m h-afraid you left the parking brake on,” the voice of Parker said matter-of-factly beside him.** **

****

******John** ** **

****“Why drive a car that isn’t representative of what most people used to have?” John muttered when Parker introduced him to FAB 0. Even though he knew next to nothing about cars, he realized that this model was a museum piece.** **

****“Your Grandma tells me that you love to cycle, right? This is just like riding a bike. Before long, you’ll wonder why you didn’t discover it any sooner,” Parker said.** **

****When they returned from the test drive, Penelope’s final report stated that John was a very considerate if unusually quiet driver. “Not sure if dreaming or focused,” she wrote.** **

****

******Virgil** ** **

****The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was in love. Same colour as her fancier sister, he noticed. All sorts of questions were racing through Virgil’s head while he slid an admiring hand across the shiny bonnet.** **

****“Is she a good old petrol model, or does she run on the same juice as FAB 1? How is the acceleration? Kinetic energy recovery for the onboard electronics?”** **

****Parker’s face quickly went from pride to panic. Maybe if he’d smile and nod, the crossfire would stop. Meanwhile, he had only one question for young Virgil.** **

****“How about a drive?”** **

****

******Gordon** ** **

****Parker should have known the lack of water meant lack of interest on Gordon’s part. But Parker wouldn’t be Parker if he didn’t have an ace up his sleeve.** **

****“You know, Master Gordon, her ladyship appreciates you boys continuing this family tradition. She’s quite eager to inspect your progress later today.”** **

****FAB 0 rounded the corner and came to a shreeching halt in front of the mansion. The only thing that ruined Gordon’s mental image of an impressed Lady Penelope kissing his forehead was the giant mud stain that covered her dress and the deadly look in her blue eyes.** **

****

******Bonus: Grandma** ** **

****“Listen up, pal. I was raising a teenage son when you were still crawling around in diapers. I know what a car is and how it works. I just haven’t driven in ages,” Grandma sighed while she fastened the seatbelt.** **

****Without further ado, she pushed the ignition button and grabbed the wheel. There was a feisty look in her eyes that made Parker refrain from further wisecracks.  
The pink Rolls was soon replaced by a large cloud of gravel dust. ** **

****By the time they had gone round the vast driveway of the Creighton-Ward manor, Parker wished he was still wearing diapers.** **


End file.
